Ojos en la oscuridad
by PerlaCullen
Summary: Situado en New Moon. Edward abandona a Bella en medio del bosque pero,que pasaria si ella no buscara mas a Jake despues de la salida del cine?Bella toma una decicion que posiblemente acabe con su vida. Podra Edward Salvarla? One Shot  mal summary


**Declaimer: La saga "Twilight" (Crepusculo) no me pertenece, pertenece a la maravillosa y talentosa Stephanie Meyer. Los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo juego con ellos pero la trama es mia.**

**N/A:Utilice algunas frases de "Luna Nueva" son pocas pero igual no me pertenecen pertenecen a Stef.**

**Ahora si disfruten de este One Shot espero que les guste !A leer! *:D**

* * *

><p><span>Ojos en la oscuridad<span>

**Bella Pov**

-Vamos a dar un paseo-propuso con una voz indiferente mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba al espeso bosque. Mientras nos adentrábamos dentro de aquella espesa maleza que se teñía cada vez mas rodeándonos de un color esmeralda no podía dejar de pensar que algo había mal, algo malo estaba apunto de suceder. No articule ni una sola palabra solo me deje guiar. Los minutos me parecieron horas no pude calcular el tiempo por el cual habíamos estado caminando a través del bosque, mi mente estaba por los cielos. Me atreví solo una vez durante el camino ver a Edward a los ojos pero me arrepentí al verlos. Sus ojos estaban tan negros cual carbón eran del color del ónix, era como mirar hacia la oscuridad de descifrar lo que ocultaban aquel mar de sombras pero no lograba encontrar cual era su causa de tal oscuridad. Edward paro en seco, colocándose frente a mí mientras me daba la espalda y alzaba su vista al cielo hacia el crepúsculo. Por fin el paseo había terminado al fin mis dudas serian aclaradas pero claro tal vez solo quería una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas para hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en "mi fiesta" cuando Jasper me…no me podía permitir pensar aquella palabra, yo por supuesto ya le había terminado desde antes que se lo llevaran a rastras de la habitación donde me hallaba tendida. Tranquila Bella solo quiere aclarar las cosas solo quiere hablar. Me recordaba una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza a la cual le pedía las gracias por tratar de tranquilizarme pero cuando Edward soltó mi mano y se giro sobre sus talones mientras se apoyaba en el tronco musgoso de un árbol y me miro a los ojos supe que algo no andaba bien algo andaba mal. Esto no me gusta, va mal, pero muy mal Me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez a gritos. Trate de aclarar mi mente así que aleje mi vista, huyendo de los penetrantes ojos de Edward los cuales aun seguían negros como el carbón pero con un brillo único en ellos también un brillo que jamás había visto en el.

-Esta bien, hablemos-dije soltando fuertemente con tono firme valiente, decidido.

Escuche como Edward inspiraba profundamente.

-Bella, nos vamos

Al principio me quede en shock ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso había mencionado que nos iríamos? Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. De acuerdo aquello sonaba razonable era aceptable mientras yo me encontrara junto a el no importaba nada mas. Tome una gran bocada de aire y lo mire a los ojos.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué haz decidió que debernos irnos juntos justo ahora? Quizás si esperamos un par de meses…

-Bella, llegado el momento. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo además ¿Cuánto mas podríamos estar aquí sin que sospechasen? Carlisle pasaría por los treinta y actualmente tiene treinta y tres

-de acuerdo entonces solo... no se dame un poco de tiempo quizás un par de días para inventarme una excusa con Charlie a René…

-Bella-me llamo con voz paciente mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba pesadamente como si tuviera un gran peso sobre sus hombros esa acción me confundió un poco ¿Qué era lo que realmente trataba de decirme?

-¿si?

-tu no vienes con nosotros

-¿Qué? claro que iré con ustedes donde tu vallas yo iré Edward no importa nada mas

-no lo entiendes Bella-dijo mientras habría sus ojos los cuales ahora estaban teñidos de un amarillo opaco-no quiero que me acompañes Bella.

Pude sentir una fuerte punzada en el centro de mi pecho, una mano se poso sobre mi pecho en un acto reflejo por el dolor, aquella quemazón, pensando ingenuamente que aquel roce lo calmaría pero no fue así. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían.

-Bella no te convengo, además al lugar a donde vamos…no es el lugar para ti.

-No seas ridículo. Cualquier lugar donde tu estés es el lugar para mi ¿Qué acaso no lo vez Edward? Te amo-dije mientras separaba mi mano de mi pecho y la acercaba a su rostro tratando de tocarlo de acariciarlo de alejar aquel sufrimiento de sus ojos. Los ojos de Edward se posaron sobre mi rostro y tan rápido como un parpadeo tomaba mi mano por la muñeca a solo centímetros de su rostro evitando que lo rosase con las yemas de mis dedos.

-no lo entiendes-dijo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro-Bella realmente no lo entiendes ¿Qué acaso aun no vez que soy un mons…?

-no lo digas

-¡Bella soy un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo de 110 años! ¿Qué acaso no lo vez?

-Cuando se ama de verdad, el tamaño y la edad son sólo números.

-No entiendes, sabia que no entenderías

-¡no, tu no entiendes!-le grite molesta- ¡tu no entiendes que te amo así como eres! Que no me importa tu verdadera naturaleza si piensas que eres un monstruo lo cual jamás serás¡ tu no entiendes acaso que yo te amo! Si esto es respecto a tu alma no me importa Edward ¡No-me-importa!

-No me convienes Bella-esas palabras.

¿Qué era lo que el acababa de hacer? Acababa de retorcer sus propias palabras ahora usándolas en mí contra, eso o solo decía lo que tanto me había temido todo este tiempo. La verdad. Mi mano fue liberada de la suya y di un paso atrás mientras colocaba una de mis manos sobre mi boca.

-tu…no me… ¿quieres?

-No.

Sin poder evitarlo un gemido de dolor escapo de entre mis labios topándose con el torso de mi mano. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos sin control alguno, humedeciendo mis mejillas mientras que estas se tornaban lentamente rosas.

L e mire directamente a los ojos aun no creyéndome aquellas palabras reusándome a creerlas. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento sin expresión alguna sobre su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con un tono topacio, eran duros, severos y lo que más me temía…sinceros. Pude sentir como en el centro de mi pecho se abría a sangre fría una herida de la cual estaba segura queja más sanaría una herida profunda y dolorosa. El rostro de Edward se comenzó a volver borroso por culpa de las lágrimas que se negaban a no ser derramadas. Di un paso hacia atrás de nuevo perdiendo el equilibrio y tambaleándome un poco, mis rodillas se volvieron demasiado frágiles lo suficiente para no soportar mi pequeño cuerpo provocando mi caída. Caí de rodillas entre las hojas húmedas y frías que se encontraban en el suelo haciéndolas crujir al momento en que mi cuerpo hizo contacto con ellas, coloque una mano sobre el suelo apoyando mi cuerpo mientras que con la otra la llevaba instantáneamente a mi pecho apretándola con fuerza tratando de cesar el dolor mientras las saladas lagrimas caían al suelo mezclándose con el aire y respiraba con dificultad. Unas frías y pálidas manos se colocaron sobre mis hombros y e; rostro de Edward se crispo en una mueca de dolor y culpa.

-Bella…Bella…-me llamaba aquella aterciopelada voz pero era inútil su voz era opacada por los fuertes e incesantes sollozos que salían de mi garganta rasgándola ardiendo, tratando de sanar el dolor que se formaba dentro de mi. Unos brazos me rodearon y pronto me vi sollozando contra el pecho de Edward, humedeciendo su camisa con mis lágrimas saladas. Sentía como acariciaba mi cabeza mientras que con su otra mano de vez en cuando trazaba líneas sobre mi espalda; me murmuraba palabras de aliento mientras depositaba de vez en cuando un par de besos sobre mi frente.

Pero nada de lo que decía tenia sentido para mí. Estaba perdida me sentía rota como si hace unos momentos atrás hubiera estado hecha de porcelana-como a veces solía dirigirse a mi Edward-y como si hace solo un par se segundos atrás él me hubiera tomado entre sus pálidas manos y arrojado haciéndome caer en pedazos.

-Estarás bien Bella…todo estará bien, tendrás una vida normal, feliz, eres humana el tiempo borrara esto, será como si no hubiese existido.

-no…

¡NO! ¿Cómo podía pronunciar aquello? ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera permitirse pensar aquello? Jamás él nunca se borraría de mi memoria yo nunca podría vivir sin el no después de lo que hemos vivido después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no…no podría olvidarlo nunca ¡yo no podría vivir sin el!

-tranquila-murmuro una vez mas contra mis cabellos-todo terminara pronto

-no…

-estarás a salvo, no tendrás que preocuparte mas

-Ed…ward…-trate decir pero mis sollozos no me permitían articular bien alguna simple palabra.

-Sera como si nunca hubiese existido-dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa. Mi sonrisa preferida pero no llego a sus ojos aquella sonrisa. Me separaba de él, y me tomaba por los hombros.

-¡NO!-grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras posaba mis manos sobre sus mejillas obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos-no digas eso no…Edward no me dejes no por favor-le suplique

Una mueca de dolor cruzo por su rostro.

-por favor Edward…no puedo…no puedo vivir sin ti por favor…yo te amo

-lo siento-dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y las alejaba de su rostro

-no…por favor-solloce

-promete algo Bella-dijo atrapando mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a verlo a los ojos. Yo asentí lentamente con mi cabeza solo quería hacerlo feliz.-no hagas nada desesperado o estúpido-lo mire sin comprender aun sus palabras-prométemelo Bella

Yo asentí una vez mas-te lo prometo

-Te hare una promesa a cambio-dijo con una triste sonrisa-no volverás a verme, a saber de mi, no te molestare jamás. No volveré, será como si nunca hubiese existido.

-¡No!-volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas aquellas palabras eran como una apuñalada a mi pobre y débil cuerpo.

Edward tomo firmemente mi rostro y deposito un suave beso sobre mi frente para después ponerse en pie.

-cuídate Bella, fue un placer conocerte.

-Ed…ward-solloce tratando de ponerme en pie pero mis piernas no respondían.

-cuídate…

-Edward…-murmure pero él ya se había ido, había desaparecido como si fuera un sueño una ilusión-Edward…-junte todas las fuerzas posibles para ponerme en pie y caminar hacia el profundo bosque.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, buscándolo tratando de escuchar algo lo que fuera, algo que me mostrara el camino hacia él. Pero no, no había sonido alguno, solo el de mi calzado caminado, crujiendo sobre el húmedo suelo. Trómpese un par de veces cuando el sol se oculto y las sombras reinaban entre los arboles llamándome gritándome que siguiera adelante. Llego el momento en el que caí una vez mas al suelo pero no, esta vez no pude levantarme de allí no tenia aoville en suelo y mire hacia el cielo, aquella noche no había estrellas solo la luna iluminaba aquel infinito condenado a la oscuridad eterna. La luna llena era la única luz que había quedado en mi vida ahora la luna seria mi sol seria mi calor, seria la que iluminaria mis noches de dolor y pena sin fin. La que me abrasaría cuando me sintiera abrase a mi misma con fuerza cuando sentí aquel punzante dolor en mi pecho aumentar. ¿Seria verdad? ¿Seria todo desde ahora en adelante como si él nunca hubiese existido? Realmente lo dudaba jamás mi vida seria la misma no después no haber lo conocido a él, no después de haber conocido a los Cullen. Trate de incorporarme de nuevo pero mi pobre cuerpo cayo en un ruido sordo sobre el suelo de nuevo era inútil. Si crees que puedes, es por que si puedes. Si crees que no puedes, tienes toda la razón. No podía, simplemente no podía seguir ¿Qué sentido tenia seguir luchando? Cuando por lo único que luchabas se había ido. Mire una vez más a la luna y cerré los ojos. El aire traía consigo el aroma del bosque consigo mientras que en su aroma bailaba la intoxicarte fragancia del que alguna vez me había amado, emanando aquel apacible aroma. Todo era calmo y esa mujer vestida de novia moría viendo el cielo.

Y heme aquí, dos años después, frente al espejo de mi habitación. Aquella Bella que esperaba su muerte en la oscuridad del bosque había lamentablemente sobrevivido. Los recuerdos eran borrosos. Recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos ocultos entre la maleza y algunos gruñidos recorriendo cada centímetro del bosque. Pensé que era mi hora pero no, resulta que uno de los chicos de la reserva llamado "Sam" me encontró en el bosque y me llevo hacia los brazos de mi padre. Mi vida cambio aquella noche radicalmente. La Bella alegre, la Bella con vida había muerto, los días pasaban como si fueran años, cada noche era una pesadilla tras otra me despertaba en medio de la oscuridad gritando su nombre suplicando que volviera, los desgarradores gritos que sobresalían de mi boca habían vuelto mi voz ronca y sin vida. Las semanas pasaban y mi padre no salía de casa al menos que fuera para ir a su trabajo, para estar allí a mi lado tratando de reconfortarme pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Recuerdo que por una muy corta temporada mis heridas parecían estar sanando cuando me volví a encontrar con mi amigo Jacob Black. Pero todo eso cambio la noche en la cual fuimos al cine, la noche en la cual Mike Newton callo enfermo. Después de esa noche Jacob no contestaba mis llamadas y no le veía más, y una vez más tuve que soportar la perdida de mi sol y volver a las sombras a mi vida de sufrimiento. Camine lentamente hacia la ventana de mi habitación y mire hacia el cielo hacia la oscura noche. Hoy era luna nueva. Mire detenidamente a la luna la cual brillaba en la oscuridad iluminando poco a poco el pueblito frio de Forks. Una solo lagrima se derramo por mi rostro y callo sobre el cristal de la ventana.

-como puedes ser tan sencilla y a la vez tan hermosa, tan única-murmure hacia la nada susurrándoles a mis únicas compañeras las sombras. Fije mi vista hacia el bosque y mil imágenes corrieron por mi cabeza era increíble como podía seguir doliendo después de tanto tiempo. No lo había olvidado. Mire nuevamente hacia la luna la cual ahora parecía una sonrisa resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.

-¿Cómo puedes?-me aventure a decir-¿Cómo puedes después de tanto tiempo seguirme haciendo daño? ¡DIJISTE QUE SERIA COMO SI NUNCA HUBIESES EXISTIDO!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude derramando lagrimas mientras caía de rodillas.

Era una suerte de que Charlie no estuviera, no se si soportaría ver el rostro de mi padre al verme en este estado. Viendo como su única hija se caía en pedazos frente a sus ojos. No, no podía hacerle eso, no podría hacerle lo que me habían hecho a mí.

-¿Por qué?-murmure de nuevo mientras levantaba mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas posando mi mirada en la resplandeciente luna.- ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué sonríes mientras me observas cayéndome en pedazos? ¿Por qué?

Forme mis manos en puños y golpee el vidrio de la ventana haciéndola añicos a causa del impacto.

-lo prometiste-solloce

Fue en ese momento cuando sentí algo cálido recorriendo mi mano y un olor quemándome la nariz. Mire la palma de mi mano en la oscuridad tratando de averiguar que era lo que recorría mi piel. Camine hacia el baño y prendí la luz y me sorprendí al ver como una gran cantidad de sangre salía de mi mano. Reí sin gracia alguna mientras con la otra mano la pasaba por mis cabellos. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había visto tanta sangre correr? Entonces lo recordé la noche anterior, antes de que mi vida se hiciera trizas. Suspire tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con empapar mi rostro de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta del baño me encamine hacia la bañera y la comencé a llenar con agua tibia, solo deseaba en aquellos momentos calmar mis emociones con un baño de agua tibia solo deseaba sentir como el agua recorría mi piel y relajaba mis músculos a su paso. Me comencé a desvestir lentamente sin importarme en tener cuidado de no rozar mi herida con la ropa para evitar las manchas de sangre. Una vez desnuda me acerqué el botiquín que estaba tras el espejo de la habitación y tome un frasco de pastillas. Antidepresivos para ser más exactos. Tome el pequeño frasco entre mis pálidas y ensangrentadas manos, gire la tapa y lo sacudí un poco haciendo que cayeran sobre la palma de mi mano siete pastillas. Las mire por un par de segundos. No tenia nada más que perder solo quería aliviar el dolor de una vez por todas. Metí una pastilla a mi boca y abrí la llave del agua y con mi otra mano libre tome un poco del agua y la lleve hacia mi boca para tomar la pastilla e hice esto otras seis veces seguidas hasta acabar con todas las pastillas en mi mano. Sabía que eso no provocaría nada grave. Tome el frasco y lo cerré pero lo lleve junto conmigo hacia la bañera. Deslice mi cuerpo desnudo lentamente disfrutando de la calidez del agua acariciando mi piel desnuda. Cerré los ojos tratando de alejar todo mal pensamiento toda pesadilla fuera de mi cabeza tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ser fuerte y no permitirme pensar en el nombre del chico que aparecía en mi mente cada día, dejar de pensar de ver su rostro en cada parte donde mis ojos se posaban. Pero mis inténtenos fueron en vano. Su rostro estaba grabado en mis parpados con fuego evitando que lo olvidara. Tome el frasco de pastillas entre mis manos de nuevo y comencé a girarlo entre mis pálidos dedos. Era la hora mi hora había llegado tenia que ponerle fin por fin a todo este sufrimiento. No podía seguir soportando ver la cara de mis padres crispadas en una mueca de dolor cada vez que miraban como su hija se caía a pedazos y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Era mejor así era mucho mejor de esta forma, mis padres por fin estarían en paz ya no estarían preocupados por mi, ya no cargarían con el tormento y dolor con el cual yo sola tenia que cargar. Sabia que mi perdida les dolería pero lo superarían con el tiempo después de todo solo son….humanos. Las palabras de…-no me atrevía a pronunciar su nombre aun- aparecieron en mi cabeza. Humano. Una palabra tan sencilla para describir lo débil de nuestra especie. Lo débiles que éramos con cuan facilidad nos dejamos controlar por todo y por todos. Pare de juguetear con el frasco y gire una vez mas y por ultima vez su tapa para vaciar todo su contenido lentamente sobre una de las palmas de mis manos. Una montaña de diminutas pastillas de color blanco posaba sobre la palma de mi mano. El frasco vacío que aun sostenía con mi otra mano lo arroje hacia alguna esquina de la habitación escuchando como rebotaba sobre la pared y caía en alguna parte del suelo al cual no me moleste en mirar y esta vez de dos en dos me fui tomando las pastillas y cuando acabe con cada una de ellas me relaje. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo se debilitada descansaba, mis parpados comenzaban a pesarme y miles de imágenes comenzaron a correr por mi cabeza era como ver una película en cámara rápida pero a la vez en cámara lenta una sensación imposible de describir. Mi vida paso delante de mis ojos por desgracia. Las imágenes donde yo llegaba por primera vez a Forks donde conocí por primera vez a Jessica a Ángela a todos mis amigos el momento en que los vi por primera vez a "ellos" cuando el me salvo la vida cuando supe la verdad sobre los Cullen cuando supe la verdad sobre que era lo que yo sentía por el. Cuando fui atacada por Jasper cuando…fui abandonada por…Edward. Otra punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho.

-Edward-susurre su nombre entre lágrimas.

Jamás lo volvería a ver jamás volvería a saber nada de él. Era doloroso muy doloroso tanto como la primera vez en que sentí aquel insoportable dolor cuando me dejo allí sola en el bosque, con la lluvia empapando mi inútil cuerpo, cuando la luna brillaba sobre mi cabeza y las gotas de la lluvia se mezclaban con mis lagrimas. Pero eso iba a terminar por fin el dolor iba a terminar iba a morir y el dolor terminaría después de tanto tiempo y tanto daño uno pensaría que terminaría odiándolo por destruir mi vida mi felicidad pero no, no era así. La realidad era totalmente distinta después de tantas lagrimas de tanto sufrimiento o aun lo amaba tal vez era masoquista tal vez estaba demente pero yo aun lo amaba sin importar lo que me había hecho.

Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar aun más así que deje de luchar por tratar de abrirlos de nuevo, ya todo había acabado no más dolor.

-Edward…te amo-y me deje arrastrar hacia la oscuridad por una hermosa y aterciopelada voz, la voz de mi ángel de mi felicidad.

**_Edward Pov_**

Después de dos años de dos tortuosos años me hallaba corriendo por el bosque lo mas rápido que podía, los arboles se formaban una infinita pared color esmeralda causada por la velocidad de mis pasos. Aun no lo podía creer no podía ser cierto que ahora mismo me encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque de Forks corriendo hacia el lugar donde la había abandonado donde la había lastimado tanto.

No te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo Edward ten fe-me repetía una y otra vez la tierna voz maternal de Esme.

Pero no, era imposible dejar de preocuparme la vida de mi Bella de mi adorada Bella de mi ángel estaba en peligro y yo era el causante de aquello. Una ola de tranquilidad comenzó a invadirme era mas que obvio que se trataba de Jasper. Un fuerte y ensordecedor gruñido salió de mi pecho haciendo eco por los alrededores

-¡PARA YA JASPER!-le grite con furia jamás en todos mis años de vida le había hablado así a algún miembro de mi familia pero este no era el momento para tranquilizarme como pretendía tranquilizarme en un momento como este en donde mi ángel corría peligro.

-lo siento solo trataba de…

-pues no trates-le gruñí

Edward me llamo Alice y al notar e tono de su voz pare en seco y gire mi rostro hacia donde provenían los pensamientos de Alice.

-Alice…-la llame-¿Qué viste?

-eso es lo que pasa Edward…-la mire confuso-no veo nada-dijo entre sollozos pero sin derramar lagrima alguna

-no…

No, mi Bella mi ángel, mi vida todo era mi culpa si le pasaba algo jamás me lo perdonaría. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude en dirección hacia la morada de los Swan dejando atrás a mi familia y escuchando como sus pensamientos se desvanecían poco a poco, no me moleste siquiera en evadir los arboles que se cruzaban en mi camino, no me importaba al escuchar crujir la madera cuando la partía en dos con mi cuerpo y miles de diminutas astillas volaban por el aire, no me importaron los gritos de mi familia de fondo gritando mi nombre desesperadamente rogándome que me apresurara y que no hiciera nada estúpido. Pero los ignore, los ignore a todos, todo lo que deseaba en aquellos momentos era tener a mi Bella entre mis brazos decirle que siempre la ame pero debí mentirle para mantenerla a salvo se suponía que viviría feliz, olvidaría todo sobre nosotros ¡OLVIDARIA TODO SOBRE MI! Pero allí me lleva corriendo desesperadamente hacia ella destruyendo todo a mi paso con tal de llegar a tiempo a salvarla de ella misma. La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo oscurecido una noche sin estrellas una noche hundida en un silencio sepulcral.

-Bella-repetía de vez en cuando agitadamente.

El solo imaginarme a mi Bella…no podía permitírmelo pensar de esa forma no mi Bella estaría bien estaría a salvo pronto la tendría entre mis brazos acunándola viendo sus mejillas sonrojarse pronto la tendría viva tal y como recordaba a mi Bella y estaba vez no la dejaría, no me separaría de ella jamás al menos que ella me lo pidiese. La tormenta había comenzado el viento soplaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de detenerme y la lluvia parecía mas bien una lluvia de balas demasiado fuerte demasiado ruidosa demasiado triste. Aquel día solo mostraba tristeza. Pare en seco cuando frente a mi apareció una calle y cruzándola se encontraba allí la casa de dos pisos de los Swan. Corrí hacia la ventana de la habitación de Bella cuando me ubique justo frente a ella salte dentro de la morada sin hacer sonido alguno dentro de la habitación, pero al aterrizar un peculiar sonido llamo mi atención un pequeño *Crash* se escucho bajo mis pies y al bajar la mirada me sorprendí al encontrar cristales rotos en diferentes tamaños, la ventana había sido rota. Lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue el nombre de Victoria, Acaso Victoria había vuelto? Después de tanto tiempo? pero todas mis sospechas se desvanecieron al recordar la visión de Alice, definitivamente no era Victoria la que había causado tal desastre. Había sido Bella.

-no, no Bella-la llame buscándola por la habitación llamándola gritando su nombre desesperadamente.

-¡Bella!-grite con todas mis fuerzas pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta entonces un olor un dulce olor llego a mi nariz y mi garganta comenzó a quemar como si me hubiesen prendido fuego y este me estuviera comiendo las venas. Y entonces mi boca comenzó a nadar en mi propio veneno. Sangre. Pero no era cualquier tipo de sangre era la sangre de…Bella. No.

Salí de la habitación lo mas rápido que pude siguiendo el olor a la sangre buscándola a ella. El olor se intensifico cuando Salí de la habitación. Me acerque a la puerta al final del pasillo.

-¿Bella?-pregunte tratando de escuchar una respuesta tras la puerta pero no escuche nada.

Sin pensármelo dos veces patee la puerta haciéndola trizas y entre a la habitación pero en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la habitación no pude soportarlo mas no…mi Bella ¡No! La escena era horrenda era una pesadilla tenia que serlo no mi Bella no. El suelo de la habitación lo decoraba un sendero carmesí y en la esquina de la habitación un pequeño frasco descansaba vacío. Entonces mi mirada se poso en la bañera una mano sobresalía de esta una mano…pálida cuyos dedos estaban teñidos de un fuerte rojo y un olor que jamás podría olvidar alimento aun mas el fuego en mi interior.

-¡BELLA!-grite con todas mis fuerzas y corrí hacia ella allí tendida debajo del agua yacía inmóvil y pálido el cuerpo desnudo de mi amada. El agua estaba teñida de un rojo oscuro la sangre de Bella. La tome entre mis brazos alzando su cabeza del agua.

-¡Bella!-le llame pero no obtuve respuesta me acerque a su pecho tratando de escuchar a su corazón pero no escuche nada. Tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos y lo saque de la bañera de un rápido y ágil movimiento me quite la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la puse sobre su cuerpo desnudo y comencé a darle respiración boca a boca mientras presionaba su pecho una y otra vez.

-No Bella amor no me dejes ven a mi Bella no me dejes-repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos pero sin una sola lagrima que derramar.

-Edward…-escuche la voz de Alice a mis espaldas pero no le preste atención y seguí en mi trabajo.

Bella oh mi Bella jamás me perdonare esto jamás, te hice daño mucho daño lo siento tanto Bella mi ángel mi tesoro despierta. Solo rogaba que despertara que abriera sus ojos no me importaba si después me gritara que me odiaba y que no quería nunca jamás verme de nuevo eso lo entendería pero solo quería verla abrir sus ojos sus hermosos ojos del color del chocolate, solo quería ver su hermoso rostro teñirse de rosa.

-Edward…-me llamo Alice poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro pero yo lo sacudí-Edward…ella esta…

-¡NO!-le grite-NO LO ESTA ella esta viva lo se ella lo esta... Bella mi amor abre tus ojos no me dejes-solloce con mas fuerzas mientras un grito desgarraba mi garganta.

-Hijo…-murmuro la voz de Carlisle y Esme pero los ignore.

-Bella mi amor quédate conmigo no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti perdóname Bella abre tus ojos por favor no me dejes

Tome su rostro entre mis manos mientras lo llenaba de besos. No podía ser cierto no mi ángel no podía estar muerto. Me acerque a su pecho una vez más pero no escuche nada. Tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos y lo comencé a cunar. A mi cabeza llegaban miles de imágenes de mi hermoso ángel riendo, jamás la volvería a ver sonrojarse, jamás la volvería a ver a mi torpe Bella mi luz mi vida todo se había ido con ella mi felicidad. Bella había sido el único amor de mi vida la única persona en este mundo la cual me entendía, la cual había entrado a mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la vi había iluminado mi oscura eternidad me había dado esperanzas ella había llenado de luz mi mundo, ella había sido la única mujer a la que yo había amado y lamentablemente perdido. Solo ella. La bese tiernamente en los labios. Mire su rostro una vez mas pero ahora con mas detenimiento, sus hermosos pómulos los cuales siempre estaban teñidos de un rosa perfecto había desaparecido en su totalidad ahora estaba pálida como nosotros, como "yo" ahora estaba muerta al igual que yo. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su rostro permanecía en una expresión de calma de paz al igual que cuando dormía pero la única diferencia era que ahora por mas que esperara ella ya no volvería a abrir sus ojos ya no despertaría de aquel sueño eterno. De sus hermosos cabellos oscuros como la noche caían pequeñas gotas de color carmesí. No, no podría rendirme tan fácilmente no podría dejarla morir así como así tenia que intentar algo mas tenia que luchar por mantenerla viva por hacer que su corazón volviera a latir para que después volviese a detenerse en cierta forma volvería a morir pero la única diferencia entre la muerte de un humano y "Nuestra muerte" era que nosotros a diferencia de ellos después de nuestra muerte es que nuestros cadáveres aun seguían rondando el planeta, bebiendo la sangre de los vivos para mantenernos completos, tenia que intentarlo tenia que intentar algo para salvar a mi ángel. Tenia que dar el ultimo golpe mi ultima opcion. Me incline sobre su cuello y la mordí dejando que la morfina llegara a su muerto corazón.

-No va a funcionar-me dijo Rosalie, pero la ignore y comencé a morder a Bella en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo. Sus brazos, sus piernas y por ultimo en donde se encontraba su corazón.

-Rose tiene razón Edward, si su corazón no late es…imposible

-no…no puede morir

-ya lo hizo-murmuro Alice

-¡no! Alice no pudo no pudo…morir-enterré mi rostro en el cuello de Bella sollozando, gritando su nombre no podía no mi Bella.

- lo siento mucho Edward…

-Bella mi amor, perdóname-murmure entre sus cabellos-yo, te amo Bella siempre lo e hecho-dije mientras depositaba un beso casto sobre sus pálidos labios.

**_Bella Pov_**

Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar aun mas así que deje de luchar por tratar de abrirlos de nuevo, ya todo había acabado no mas dolor.

-Edward…te amo-y me deje arrastrar hacia la oscuridad por una hermosa y aterciopelada voz, la voz de mi ángel de mi felicidad.

Por fin había acabado todo por fin había terminado el dolor aunque alrededor de mi solo había una cosa. Obscuridad. Se suponía que esto iba a acabar no mas oscuridad en mi vida ya no habría sombras se supone que estaría en un lugar con luz en un lugar su dolor sin sufrimiento. Entonces a mis oídos llego algo un llanto llamándome…

-¡Bella!-grito una voz hermosa ese era mi ángel el ángel que me sacaría de esta oscuridad pero ¿Dónde estaba? No lograba verlo, ni siquiera podía ver más allá de mi nariz solo oscuridad.

Trate de abrir mis labios y decirle donde estaba para que fuese por mi y juntos salir del mundo de las sombras pero no podía moverme, no podía hablar no podía hacer nada. Estaba muerta. Y el era mi ángel de la muerte

-Edward…-se escuchó en un susurro

¿Edward? Sentí como si mi corazón volviera a latir él no era el ángel de la muerte el era mi ángel de alas rotas mi ángel que vino desde el cielo con las alas rotas diciendo que era un monstruo solo por llevar aquellas alas tan hermosas que me protegían que me daban calor, que me daban paz. Mí amor si tan solo te hubiera tenido entre mis brazos antes de…

-¡NO!-grito aquella voz llena de dolor y esperanza-NO LO ESTA ella esta viva lo se ella lo esta, Bella mi amor abre tus ojos no me dejes-la voz de mi ángel se quebró

No, no podía seguir soportando esto, esto era el infierno me estaban torturando con el dolor de la persona a quien mas amaba en este mundo. Quise gritar con todas mis fuerzas que lo amaba que no sufriera que todo estaría bien así como el me lo había dicho cientos de veces quería que me lo dijera de nuevo quería que me mintiera que todo estaría bien que seria feliz que estaríamos siempre juntos. En ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas poder de alguna manera volver atrás y nunca haber echo esto. Entonces sentí algo por fin sentí algo, algo estaba penetrando mi piel, algo había sido clavado en mi cuello, sentía como en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo volvía a sentir aquello entonces sentí como ardía. Fuego ¡FUEGO! Me habían prendido fuego me… ¡ME ESTABAN QUEMANDO VIVA! Trate de gritar de patalear hacer cualquier cosa para avisarles que estaba viva que apagasen el fuego que me estaba consumiendo. Quise gritar que me matasen en ese mismo instante ¡SE SUPONDRIA QUE YA NO HABRIA MAS DOLOR! Entonces algo me saco por un momento de aquel dolor lo calmo y pude ver la luz al final de lo que parecía ser un túnel…

-Bella mi amor, perdóname-dijo aquella voz ronca -yo, te amo Bella siempre lo e hecho.

Entonces fue como si me hubieran regresado a la vida, pude sentir de nuevo mi corazón latir desembocado parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Un grito desgarro mi garganta gritaba con todas mis fuerzas tratando de alejar el dolor con los gritos como si ellos lo sanaran, quemaba demasiado. Entonces pude sentir mi cuerpo de nuevo sentí como me retorcía de dolor y gritaba cada vez que podía ya que le intenso dolor ni siquiera me permitía aquello, y solo gritaba cada vez que el intenso dolor cesaba por un par de segundos para volverme a retorcer de dolor . Fue en ese instante donde abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un par de ojos dorados.

-Bella-murmuro aquella voz-mi Bella estas viva te amo mi amor mi ángel nunca te alejes de mi.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente mientras soltaba otro aullido de dolor. Sentí como acunaban mi cuerpo y lo mecían lentamente y pude escuchar como Edward tarareaba una tonada muy conocida…era mi nana. Podía sentir de vez en cuando los labios de Edward presionándose contra mi frente y murmurar una y otra vez cuanto lo sentía y cuanto me amaba y sobre que nunca se perdonaría sobre esto. No se cuanto tiempo paso, no se cuanto tiempo pase retorciéndome y aullando del dolor lo único que se es que al final sentí como si me golpearan con un taque en el pecho. El dolor había desaparecido.

-Bella…-esa voz esa aterciopelada voz.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con unos ojos negros como el carbón. Me encontraba sobre sus brazos estaba siendo acunada entre ellos y el me abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Edward…-murmure y sus ojos fueron cambiando de un mar de sombras a un mar dorado donde en ellos se reflejaba la verdad. El amor.

Nuestro amor es verdadero porque de otra manera, no habríamos superado tantos obstáculos juntos. Te extraño por que tú fuiste el amor de mi vida y contigo aprendí lo que es amar. Amar es dar a una persona el poder para destruirte, y confiar en que no lo hará.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno primero que nada les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron este One Shot espero que les halla gustado asi que dejen un review si les gusto o no para:felicitaciones,mordidas,besos frios, amenazas, insultos, opiniones etc etc un review.<strong>

**N/A:A si también claro le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Viry quien fue la que me dio la idea del titulo así que muchas gracias amiga.**

**Hugs and kisses**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
